A display using a liquid crystal compound is used in various display devices and transmittance variable devices.
In order to dispose a liquid crystal layer containing a liquid crystal compound between a pair of base layers and maintain a gap between layers located on both sides of the liquid crystal layer, the display using such a liquid crystal compound includes a spacer.
The spacer serving to maintain a cell gap in the liquid crystal display may be in a ball shape or a column shape, and spacers having various shapes and materials may be used depending on the purpose and use of the display device.
Meanwhile, in the case of trying to maintain the cell gap of the liquid crystal layer by using the ball-shaped spacer, there has been a certain problem in performing function maintaining the cell gap due to flowage of the spacer, and to solve this problem, various technologies for fixing the ball spacer have been developed.
Although such a fixing technique of the ball spacer generally adopts a method of melting and fixing a part of the surface of the spacer with heat, this method takes a long time to expose to the heat and has various problems such as damage of the base layer when the temperature is excessively increased, and thus a new need for the method of fixing the ball spacer has been required.